


retrograde

by shengzhes (pyrophos)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophos/pseuds/shengzhes
Summary: It begins with the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a word of warning: this is absolutely, completely PLOTLESS and has been really really really rushed so proceed with utmost caution... don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> this was supposed to be based on the song by Daughtry called What About Now, but in the end I think I swerved indefinitely and lost my way so. Consider this based off nothing now, I failed that part lolol
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> p.s. if it's confusing, take note of the summary!

_ shadows fill an empty heart _

_ as love is fading. _

__

_**six. ** _

 

This is how it ends.

It doesn’t do so with a magnificent bang, it does so with the faintest whimper. There are no loud arguments. No ardent, jaded lips throwing out words and empty promises like sharp daggers at the hands of the most skillful of marksmen. There is no chaos—there is only silence.

This is how it ends.

They had hit it off right away. With a love that had been so worthy of envy, with hearts that moved and beat as one, everyone thought theirs was a love that will never see its end. Theirs was a love so bright, a blazing flame that led them to believe it had driven every last sliver of darkness that existed in their lives—it hadn’t. 

It ends quietly. 

Two pairs of feet stand opposite each other. One is surrounded by suitcases.  

“This is good bye, then?” Minghao asks, his eyes darting down to Junhui’s hand, as if to give himself a false sense of hope for the last time. His heart sinks even further as he realizes that the ring isn’t there anymore.

Junhui shifts uncomfortably. “It is." 

They are ready for this. They’ve been dreading this moment for the longest time now, and they both know that they’re only waiting for one another to let go. Junhui steps forward ready to give his husband (for only a few more months, anyway) one last embrace, but as he does, Minghao wavers and turns to the opposite direction. 

Minghao strides towards the stereo system situated at the heart of their living room. He hesitates for a moment, before pulling out a disc, setting it upon the tray and playing it. He turns to Junhui with a smile as a sweet, familiar symphony resonates from the speakers, returning to his husband. 

The song, Junhui realizes, is the song that played on the night that he proposed. 

"I'm sure you remember this song. Do you?"

He takes his hand and Junhui breaks. 

“What about it? For old times’ sake? One more time?” 

 _One last time_ , Junhui wants to say, but he doesn’t. 

“Minghao, I can’t—“ he starts, but doesn’t get the chance to continue when Minghao snakes his arms around his waist and Junhui loses himself in the warmth of his touch. 

“For the last time, Junhui,” Minghao whispers, his voice cracking and barely audible, “Please.” 

So Junhui closes his eyes and holds his husband close, stuck between wanting to stay and wanting to let go.  

_“Stay.”_  

(He doesn’t.) 

For the longest while they just stay in that position, swaying and twirling around the home they will, soon enough, no longer share. Suddenly the music is a notch quieter now and all Junhui hears is the faint, fading sound of Minghao’s quiet sobs. 

Minghao slowly, gracefully breaks himself free from Junhui’s embrace, his eyes swollen and laced with grief. Junhui manages to smile at him, which he reciprocates, albeit dolefully. 

Junhui grasps his suitcases by the handles and nods at Minghao one last time, before turning a heel and walking out the door. Minghao isn’t there to see him leave, he races upstairs to at least try and mend everything that Junhui had left broken, to find every last piece of him that Junhui had taken with him when he left. 

He closes his eyes and recalls their wedding vows, every empty promise made and said, every oath uttered. It’s then that he realizes that not every promise is uttered to be fulfilled, sometimes it’s just said to create a false sense of hope. _How treacherous,_ Minghao thinks, how treacherous it is to believe someone who had one foot out the door this whole time. How treacherous it is to believe in love, to believe that it exists amidst the turmoil.

How treacherous, and so unbelievably  _painful._  

As the front door closes, their story comes to an end.

 

_** cinq. ** _

 

Junhui does not remember their house being this cold. He awakes alone, the space beside him made and the blinds drawn.  

He treads downstairs to see Minghao preparing breakfast for the both of them. His husband smiles at him, but he only nods. The day goes on as usual, with the both of them having small talk over the steady, constant noise emanating from the television. It’s awkward, and they both know they shouldn’t be feeling this way. 

It’s been six years since their wedding, and they can’t say that it’s been a perfect relationship. There are more fights than consolation, more grudges than actual adoration. Their nights aren’t so filled with love anymore, there is only the absence of passion. Where there used to be the sweetest early morning greetings and late night farewells, now there are only nods and grunts of acknowledgment. 

There had been signs. From the moment they stopped peppering each other with the sweetest kisses and the most saccharine words, from the moment they started saying half-assed _i love you'_ s instead of genuine, heartfelt declarations of love, they should’ve sensed something was going wrong. 

But they didn’t. Maybe they didn’t notice, or maybe they just didn’t want to. 

Their fire is beginning to burn out, but neither of them wants to rekindle it.

There is no third party. There are no other people getting in the way of their relationship, no important business trips that might spark doubt between the both of them. The happiness has just gone out of their lives, and they can no longer remember the last time they felt thankful to have each other. 

It’s only a matter of time, and Junhui can feel it. He fears the moment when it arrives. He knows Minghao realizes it too, but like him, he’s just too afraid to say it. 

But the end was inevitable, and then there they were. 

After recovering from the worst, the most agonizing fight they’ve had in years, Junhui carefully climbs onto their bed, next to Minghao. He wraps an arm around his husband, who shifts and turns to him. They are face-to-face, feeling each other’s breath against their skin, and the both of them just want to stay in this light forever. 

But they knew they couldn’t.

“Minghao, darling,” Junhui begins to ask a question he wished he knew the answer to. “Are we happy?” 

“Do you think so?” Minghao answers. He closes his eyes and stays in Junhui’s embrace.  

Junhui feels the steady rise and fall of Minghao’s chest as they lay. He counts every breath, carefully imprinting every single one in the crevices of his memory before they disappear. 

“We aren’t.”

This is how they realize that an apology is barely an apology without a heart. They utter their apologies, attempt to settle their indifference, but nothing’s just the same anymore. There are wounds that just never close and scars that never heal.

Soon, they sit across each other at the dining table, letting the silence hang around them. It’s deafening, but neither of them gives in.

The divorce papers have been signed, suitcases have been packed. All they’re missing now is the final farewell.

 

_** quatre. ** _

 

Minghao and Junhui are the center of attention at their own wedding reception, of course. They wear matching suits at their wedding, making the both of them look like regal monarchs. Their friends tell them that their vows were, so far, the best they’ve ever heard. They’ve moved their guests to tears with their words and promises for each other, but they just laugh it off, much to their friends’ dismay. 

_Wen Junhui, I will love you even when the rain falls hard, even when the sun refuses to shine. I will be your soldier in the middle of war, for love is a battlefield we’ll always conquer. I will remind you to love yourself when you forget, I will love you for you even when you no longer do. I will give you sunshine when our world begins to grow dark, I will show you eternity even when you no longer believe._

_I’m afraid of promising you anything in fear that I might break your heart once I fail to fulfill them. But Xu Minghao, I assure you this: I will stay even when you don’t want me to. I will dance with you, over and over, until our knees grow weak and our limbs sore, until the only movement our bodies can muster is the steady, synchronized beat of our hearts. I am nothing without you, I am nothing without your love, Minghao. You and I will embark on this journey together, forever._

_From the hour the lights begin to shine,_

_To the moment they go off—_

_I do._

They eat and dance to their hearts’ content, reconnecting with old friends, meeting new friends. They share the most solemn waltz during the slow dance, dancing to the first song they ever slow danced too—and it is, hopefully, not the last. They laugh and cry during the event, and the both of them are sure that it’s a night they’ll never be able to forget. Not now, not ever.

That night had been one of love and ardor for the both of them. 

Junhui presses against Minghao and he surrenders completely. He inks amour and passion all over his skin, creating marks indicating possession, marking his territory. With the slightest touch, Minghao trembles, and with the softest gaze, he drowns in the depths of Junhui’s eyes.

Their hot, ragged breaths resonate throughout the silent night, every utterance and every desperate plead more passionate than the next.Tonight, they are each other’s possession, as they will be for the years to come.

Tonight and forevermore, they dance amidst a crescendo of stars.

 

**_ trois. _ **

 

December is a little less colder this time around.

The morning breeze caresses Minghao's face, making him close his eyes for a short moment to bask in the comfort of chilly December air. He makes his way to the auditorium, where Junhui's practicing. The older boy's celebrating his tenth year in the dance company today, and his mates have prepared a celebration in the form of a special production just for him. Of course, he gets to have a number, too, because everyone knows hell has no fury like Wen Junhui not having the spotlight to himself.

Once there, Junhui greets him with welcoming arms. He leaves shortly after, with the promise of returning in time for the production in the evening. 

Three hours pass by in a jiffy. He chooses the most casual clothes ever, leaving the house clad in hoodies and jeans with his hair undone. Minghao drops by the flower shop to get a bouquet custom made with Junhui's favorite flowers, knowing it'll surely bring a smile to his man's face.

The clock strikes eight, and the performance begins on the dot. It's a kaleidoscope of pretty lights and sounds, highlighting the graceful movements of each dancer conquering the stage. Minghao finds himself in awe at every transition, at every flicker and flash of the lights around the spacious auditorium. Each body in motion, and each movement is a spectacular showcase of zest and youth, something he, Minghao realizes, can only aspire to be.

He puts his hands together at the end of every performance, but even more so loses himself whenever he sees Junhui pouring his heart out on the dance floor.

Suddenly the stage lights dim, and once they do, Junhui appears, wearing the most regal suit and looking like the finest of royalty. Minghao's heart is beating so loudly against his chest that he feels like it's going to implode on the spot. The crowd breaks into applause as he takes center stage, as it should. The entire night is for him, anyway.

Junhui smiles at the recognition, before bringing the microphone to his lips and beginning to speak.

"I'm glad everyone made it tonight," Junhui says with a chuckle and utmost gratitude. "As you all know, this is a very special night for me, as I am celebrating my tenth year in this company and I am very grateful to everyone who has spent so much time and effort for me." 

"Tonight, I have so much gratitude and appreciation for these special people in my life, and I could barely contain my emotions. If I don't vent them out, I might collapse and this entire show would go downhill."

The crowd roars with mirth, and Minghao could see Junhui feeling pretty proud of himself for having such a remarkable sense of humorㅡMinghao thinks so otherwise, but he thinks that it's best that he doesn't tell him that.

Junhui goes on to finish his list of people to thank. Most of the names are familiar to Minghao. The crowd cheers on as the names are called, but as he proceeds, Minghao realizes that he hasn't heard his name. Not even once.

"Well, I think that's everyone," Junhui says as he folds the paper he's been reading from and tucking it inside his pocket. "I hope I didn't forget anyone!"

Minghao's heart breaks, amidst the murmurs and whispers of the crowd surrounding him. It breaks loud and clear, shattering into smithereens but only he could hear how loud the impact is.

He doesn't recall what happens next, but the next thing he knows, he's out the door, nursing a broken heart with tear-stained cheeks and trembling hands. He's by the small lake beside the auditorium. He doesn't hail a cab home just yet, hoping somehow Junhui finds his way to him.

Minghao gazes at the stars, wondering for the first time where he went wrong.

So he just lets his tears fall, not minding how petty he might be looking right now, not minding how the passers by are probably throwing him judgmental glares as they see him. He does not care. He does not want to care.

As he has his arms around himself, he hears footsteps approaching. He knows whose footsteps these are, but he wish he didn't.

"Hey," a familiar voice says, a familiar voice that is the last thing Minghao wants to hear right now. "I'mㅡ"

Minghao stands up, wiping his tears haphazardly as he tries to leave. He just doesn't want to deal with this right now, he doesn't want to deal with him, especially when he's the sole reason why his heart and the entirety of his psyche are in pieces. 

But as he tries to leave, he feels strong arms pulling him into a tight embrace. He tries to break free, but his attempts are futile as Junhui holds him closer, tighter, as if letting go would mean the end. 

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Junhui whispers, his voice hushed and solemn in the silence. Minghao looks away, still trying to wriggle free of his hold. 

"I don't ever want to tell you this, but Junhui, Let me go." 

"Not until you listen to me."

"Let me go." 

"No."

"Let me go!" Minghao exclaims, his hands delivering feeble punches against Junhui's chest.

"I won't."

"For the last time, Junhui," Minghao whispers, all the strength he had from earlier finally leaving him be. "Please."

He closes his eyes, giving up all at once.

"Let me go."

He doesn't.

Silence hangs around them like the plague. For a while they just stand there, the evening breeze engulfing them in its arms. After a few moments, Junhui lets Minghao go, letting his hands slide down to his arms.

"There," Junhui says, taking a step backward and bowing his head. "But Minghao, just make sure you follow me."

With that, he turns towards the opposite direction.

Minghao hates himself for loving Junhui so much. He is raging with utmost disappointment towards him, but he still finds himself following him, taking one step at a time, as far as his weary feet could take him.

He follows Junhui to a gazebo just beside the auditorium, well-lit with gorgeous fairy lights. It's small and cozy, it's a spot from which one can marvel at the stars. At the center sit two chairs and a round table, showered with rose petals and tea lights. 

Junhui lets Minghao sit before taking his own place. The younger boy does not smile, maintaining a stoic face throughout. 

"Junhui, what is thisㅡ" he starts, but stops abruptly when two waiters enter the gazebo, setting down dishes upon the table. Suddenly, Minghao knows what’s happening.

“Now, tell me what you need to. Tell me everything. I will listen,” Junhui says, “I know I’m at fault, but I need you to tell me what you feel.”

“I don’t feel anything. I don’t know if I really can’t, or if I… just don’t want to. This is going to sound really petty, but do you know how much it hurt when I realized you’ve forgotten me?”

Minghao says all of this with a straight face. His chest is numb, his eyes feel swollen after dealing with a whole lot of crying, and his words are monotonous and unamused. 

“I didn’t want you to be thankful to me, Junhui. I wanted you to be thankful _for_ me. I know it sounds selfish, it sounds self-centered, but I wanted to be acknowledged for _even just a split-second._ I wanted to know if I’ve made an impact on your life, I wanted to know if having me around has made a difference on your life…”

The tears are back, and this time, Minghao can’t prevent them from falling.

“… and now, I’ve found the answer I’ve been looking for.”

Junhui looks at him, but he evades his gaze. Finally, he speaks. “I’m sorry. Now that I’ve listened to you, I hope you take the time to listen to me, too.”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. But you know me, I’m someone who wants nothing but the best. Being in that company for ten years had already been an enormous achievement to me, but tonight, I wanted to achieve something greater." 

“I’ve been selfish and I didn’t think things through. Everything didn’t go as planned, and I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be this painful for you. I wanted to heal your heart, Minghao, I wanted to have it, but now here you are, nursing another heartbreak.”

“Junhui, what do you mean—“

“I’m going to make it all better, darling,” Junhui promises. “I’m going to make it up to you. Please stay with me.”

And then he stands up, taking Minghao by the hand and pulling him close. Minghao once again tries to run away, but he realizes that Junhui’s iron grip isn’t letting him go soon. There are still tears trickling down his cheeks, which Junhui tries to wipe away.

Minghao’s hands in his, Junhui speaks. “You know what, Minghao, you’re short-tempered. You’re always so snappy, so snarky. And you know what? You’re not even that much of a great dancer.”

Something inside Minghao snaps, but instead of getting angry, he breaks into laughter, his whole body trembling with mirth. “You little—“

“Okay, maybe you are a pretty decent dancer, but _most definitely_ not as good as me.”

“How dare you!”

“Tell you what,” Junhui says, smirking as he puts his face closer to Minghao’s, “I’ll teach you something. Maybe if you learn this, you’ll be as good I am.”

“Junhui, what the heck—“

At that moment, Junhui takes Minghao’s hands and places them on his own shoulders. The younger boy looks absolutely perplexed as he follows suit, but goes with it, anyway. Junhui, in turn, wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, removing the space that sat between their bodies. 

“Now sway, just… let your heart beat in time with the music." 

Suddenly, a slow symphony plays from the speakers situated in the corner of the small gazebo. The melody is dreamy, harmonious, that Minghao feels calm and lighthearted.

Junhui's breath is warm and reassuring against Minghao's skin, whose anger is beginning to simmer, dwindle down and transpire into something that feels awfully familiar to the butterflies brought about by your first love. 

"I can't believe you're teaching me how to slow dance, Wen Junhui," Minghao says, his eyes closed and his voice slow and quiet. "This is what it takes to be a great dancer? Your standards are pretty lousy, then. I know full well how to slow danceㅡ"

Junhui rests his forehead on Minghao's, effectively rendering him speechless, motionless. He whispers, "Just trust me on this one, darling."

Minghao's mind wants him to oppose, but his quivering lips only breathe out a _yes_.

"Minghao, I like to think I have loved you the moment I saw you. And to this day, I still regret that it took me so long before I said it. To this day, I still look back at all the time I've wasted choosing to stay silent instead of making you mine."

Minghao feels his breath hitch, but he keeps his eyes closed. He listens, takes every word that Junhui says into his heart and being. He stays wordless, but he listens.

"I haven't always been like this. Once upon a time, I only danced for the heck of it. I danced to get the day over with. I was just another worker who knew nothing but to wait for his shift to end. Pathetic, I know, but you came into my life and the world started making sense again."

"I didn't have goals and I've always been aimless. While some people are dying to live, I've been living to die. But you... you gave my life clarity when it has always been out of context, gave it hue when I have always lived a life of monochrome. I didn't wanted to be anything, but when I met you, I wanted to be perfect and wholeㅡjust for you. And truth be told, darling, I want to stay that way forever.”

Junhui removes one hand from Minghao’s waist, using it to reach into his pocket. He brings out a purple velvet box, and upon seeing it, Minghao’s heart drops. Junhui places his hands on the younger boy’s face before proceeding to bend on one knee, leaving Minghao breathless, speechless.

“I am grateful for you _and_ to you. You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars. You are _how_ I exist and _why_ I exist. You set ablaze the darkest corners of my heart, took care of it, took it in your keeping. I want to keep your heart, too, like how you’ve always had mine.”

He opens the box and Minghao’s mind goes into overdrive once he sees the magnificent ring sitting daintily inside. 

“Xu Minghao, will you… let me? Will you let me stay with you forever?”

Suddenly, every ounce of disappointment and anger that Minghao had inside of him has gone down the drain. He smiles through his tears, pulling Junhui into the tightest embrace he’s ever given. 

He whispers, spluttering and sputtering as he does so, _“Yes, yes, a million times over, yes.”_

Junhui plants chaste kisses on Minghao’s forehead, his nose, and finally, his lips. They smile into the kiss, and as the night fades, their love doesn’t.

_This is it_ , Minghao realizes, _this is how eternity begins._

 

** _deux._ **

 

It’s been six months since they first met, and needless to say, it has been the best six months of Minghao’s life.

It’s been six months. Six months since Wen Junhui mercilessly barged into his life without taking his shoes of, with complete disregard of what he feels about the whole situation.

He’s been enjoying the dance company so far, everyone is just so nice and warm that it’s impossible not to like them, no matter how much workload everyone is putting atop his shoulders albeit being a newbie. Still, Minghao doesn’t mind. Somehow, everyone works hard to make the place bearable.

But above everything else, Minghao finds himself searching for Junhui, yearning for him. He finds himself a little more grumpy and cranky than usual whenever he goes through a day without seeing him. He feels his heart beating a notch faster, a beat louder than usual whenever he sees Junhui practicing in front of the mirror during breaks that he usually utilizes in order to catch a glimpse of the older boy.

As the seasons change and die, he sees the both of them becoming closer and closer, sharing passions and interests over coffee at the café downtown. They become a part of each other, serving as each other’s mentors, as there are still a lot of things that Minghao lacks, but he possesses certain techniques and moves that Junhui, though already considered a veteran, could still surely make use of. 

Soon enough, Minghao realizes that it’s not just infatuation anymore—it has grown into full-fledged love, all destructive and powerful yet bright and brilliant at the seams. He figures out that he must let Junhui know before it’s too late, and at this point, he doesn’t even care anymore if it goes unrequited. It takes him loads of courage and bravery before he is finally able to compose himself and what he has to say.

One day, as they have the dance studio to themselves, Minghao takes the opportunity. 

“Junhui,” he says in the middle of their break, “We’ve… known each other for quite a while now, and we are the greatest of friends, but I feel like I have something to tell you.”

“Really, now? What’s that?”

“This is going to sound really cheesy,” Minghao starts, shifting awkwardly and uncomfortably. “I know you aren’t that kind of person, and neither am I, but the past few months that we’ve known each other made me feel like I’ve known you somewhere else, like meeting you is something I’ve been destined to do from the beginning…”

They stand unmoving and in silence, both unsure of what to say next. But Minghao continues.

“I don’t know what it is. This feeling that’s welling up in my chest, I like to think it’s love but I’m not very well-versed in that aspect so I won’t recognize it right away, but if I did… If I did, Junhui…”

Minghao’s entire being is trembling and shaking and he loses his senses. The next thing he realizes, however, is that Junhui is no longer standing across the room, and is, instead, standing right in front of him. Minghao doesn’t realize what’s happening until a solid second later, when he feels soft lips against his own, moving gently, carefully.

Junhui pulls away and a smile makes his way across his face, his cheeks now stained red.

“Do you recognize it now?” Junhui asks a very confused Minghao, giggling at how flustered the younger boy looks.

“Recognize what?”

“Love… do you recognize it now? Or do I need to show it again?”

“… Yes please.”

And needless to say, Junhui does. 

Over and over again.

 

** un. **

 

Xu Minghao, as everyone tells him, has the whole world ahead of him. He’s fresh off university and is currently on his first week of unemployment, but he’s feeling the lightest he’s ever felt in years. In the meantime, he joins the dance company downtown in hopes of honing his talent and meeting other people who share the same passion that he has when it comes to dancing.

He makes his way to the lofty dance studio, having loads of people greet him and welcome him upon his entry. He meets people of all ages, a lot of them, he realizes, being older than him. Kwon Soonyoung, the company’s president, tours him around the vicinity of the area. The company is spacious and grand, and Minghao actually wonders how he was lucky enough to be accepted in.

On his first day, as he wanders along the corridors by himself, wide-eyed and wonderstruck, someone bumps into him. As in _literally_ bumps into him and topples the both of them over. Luckily, they don’t end up on top of each other, but it does leave Minghao a bit shaken and irritated.

“Excuse me? How about you watch where you’re going?” Minghao says, brushing himself off. “That’s not a very nice way to welcome a newb—“

As he looks up, he sees the person whom he’s just bumped into. He is tall, with tanned skin and disheveled brown hair. His arms are lean and toned, from which Minghao could deduce that he’s been here for a long time. He wears a smirk on his face as Minghao talks him down, not seeming to mind that he’s being nagged and yapped at by a complete stranger. Minghao stops dead on his tracks, not even sure if he’s supposed to be _this_ starstruck and mesmerized.

“I’m sorry,” the boys says, putting a hand at the back of his head. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. Welcome to the dance company, though! I’m sure you’ll like it in here… I hope I hadn’t ruined your hopes and dreams while you’re here.”

“Tell you what, how about we settle this at the coffee shop later? It’s on me.”

“W-what? What are you—”

The boy breaks into a smile and chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes, then! See you later!”

He turns towards the other direction and starts walking and waving good bye. Right before he turns around the corner, Minghao calls out to him, unsure whether he’s making the right decision, unsure whether this is real life or just another figment of his wild imagination.

“Wait!” Minghao exclaims, “I didn’t get your name!”

The boy stops and returns to where he and Minghao had bumped into each other, five minutes prior. He flashes Minghao the most beautiful smile and he feels the need to just _melt,_ right then, right there.

“I’m Minghao,” he says, reaching out a hand. “Xu Minghao.”

The boy takes his hand firmly and shakes it, giving it a reassuring squeeze right after. 

“My name is Wen Junhui.”

This is how they begin.   
This is how they unravel.

It’s not much, but it’s definitely a start.

_ shadows fade into the light _

_ i am by your side, _

_ where love will find you. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Dan! Sorry it's a little late, bb! Thanks for everything ♡
> 
> Written with Ji, Ellie, and Lea over breaks and massive bouts of loud crying and cringing! Thank you, babies! I'm nothing without you ;u; Thanks for helping me finish this!
> 
> And Alex, thanks for always being there for me! Thank you, too, for holding my hand throughout!
> 
> Long live our precious China line ♡


End file.
